


The 1

by orphan_account



Series: Folklore: Pansmione Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Song: the 1 (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione's over Pansy.She really is.So why do memories of her keep accosting her?~~~~But we were something, don't you think so?Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the poolAnd if my wishes came trueIt would've been youIn my defense, I have noneFor never leaving well enough aloneBut it would've been funIf you would've been the one
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Folklore: Pansmione Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074705) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [roonilwazlib69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilwazlib69/pseuds/roonilwazlib69). 



> So I read an awesome fic that was based off the 1 and was Wolfstar, so I've decided (with permission) to do folklore for Pansmione!
> 
> As you can see, I love Taylor Swift.
> 
> I hope you like it!

_ Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts after the battle, searching and searching for the person she loved most in the world. _

_ "Ron!" she screamed. "Where are you? Please say you're alive… please…" Hermione collapsed against the wall, tears running down her face. _

_ "Granger? Are you alright?" A cool, polished voice made her look up. Pansy Parkinson. Her best friend, the only other Ravenclaw who'd almost been sorted into another house in their year. _

_ "N-no. I'm not." Hermione sniffled. _

_ Pansy knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug. _

_ "I promise. You'll be okay. And even if you're not, I'll be here to help you." _

Hermione groaned and slammed her head into her desk. Memories of Pansy were assaulting her  _ every single second _ of the day that would have been their tenth anniversary. If only Pansy had kept her goddamn promise.

If only she hasn't abandoned Hermione for the first woman that had propositioned her in a fucking club.

Hermione was thirty years old, far too old and far too sensible to be mooning over an ex, even if that ex had to have been _the_ _one_ **,** the person she should have married.

She should have been focusing on her job. She was putting together a task force to help with werewolf relief, SPWW. But she couldn't focus, not when she was wearing  _ her _ bracelet.

Hermione had to go for a walk. She abruptly shoved up from her chair, startling her deskmate at the other side of the table.

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." 

Hermione walked out of the room, low heels clicking slightly on the tiles. She fiddled with the charm bracelet on her wrist, all the charms blue  _ pansies _ .

_ "What are you doing here, Pansy? It's such a surprise to have you here at all." Hermione turned away from her and sat down on the edge of a fountain, trying to count the coins inside. _

_ Pansy smiled gently. She sat down next to Hermione and tried to hold her hand. Hermione pulled away. _

_ "'Mi, I-I'm sorry." _

_ "You always are, Pansy. And then you don't show up  _ again _ a day later. Sometimes I start to wonder if-if you really want to be with me." _

_ Pansy scooted closer to Hermione. _

_ "Oh, 'Mi, I love you. Of course I want to be with you. In fact, I have an idea." She started to rummage through her pockets. She pulled out a few coins and pressed some into Hermione's hand. "Make a wish, 'Mi."  _

_ Hermione pulled one out and tossed it into the water. _

Please let Pansy Parkinson be the person I marry, my soulmate, the 1.

_ "What did you wish for?" Pansy smiled. _

_ "If I tell you it won't come true. But, it involves you." Hermione smiled, still a little teary. _

_ "What a coincidence! Mine involves you, too." _

_ Pansy leaned closer and kissed Hermione softly, but pulled back soon after. _

_ "Here," she said. "This way you'll never forget me." Pansy pulled off her charm bracelet and clasped it onto Hermione's wrist. _

_ "I'll never take it off." _

Hermione scoffed. At least one of them had kept their promises.

She kept walking when she reached the bathrooms. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to leave.

Hermione realized she was on her way to the Flooes in the lobby. She supposed that she could take a little time off, although she hadn't since that road trip with Pansy that they'd told no one about, they'd just  _ left _ and it had been absolute heaven. At least, at first.

_ "There." Pansy grinned. _

_ Hermione jogged over and looked at the sand. _

_ "Hermione + Pansy. That's sweet." She looked up at Pansy, suddenly realizing something, something important. "Pansy, I- I think I love you." _

_ Pansy shifted, looking uncomfortable. _

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you. I can give you time. I'm really sorry." Hermione groaned. She'd fucked things up,  _ again _. _

_ "No! I think that… I think I might love you, too." Pansy smiled and tugged on their intertwined hands. "Let's go get some ice cream." _

Hermione groaned. Why, oh why did she keep remembering things? She was over Pansy! Sure, it would have been cool to be with her, but she wasn't, and she was  _ fine _ . A flicker of dark hair flashed across her vision. She spun to the side.

"Pansy?" she called out. But there was no one else in the lobby. Because of course there wasn't. Pansy was probably off on some fancy mission for the Aurors, not even remembering Hermione.

~~~~

Pansy stood as still as she could. She couldn't let 'Mi see her, even though she was fairly certain she'd seen a bit of her hair when she was coming out of the Floo before she'd cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself. 

"Pansy?" Hermione called.

Pansy steeled herself against her instincts to go and comfort her, to wipe her cheeks and say everything was going to be okay.

She'd betrayed Hermione's trust. If she'd really wanted her, she'd've showed up on time, she'd've never kissed Cho Chang when she was drunk. 

And now she was paying for all her mistakes.

"If one thing had been different, if I'd been better, maybe Pansy wouldn't have decided I wasn't enough for her."

Pansy whirled around. Hermione was crying in earnest now. Didn't she know that  _ it wasn't her fault?  _ It was Pansy's, no good, dirty Pansy's. She'd been known as a slag at school. Cho Chang had taken advantage of that when she'd seen her in a gay club when Hermione went to get them drinks. And Hermione hadn't seen Pansy struggling to push the seasoned Quidditch player away, trying to get back to her.

Pansy started to weep as she backed away. She could never help Hermione. It was too late.

As she was leaving, she didn't notice one teardrop splash to the floor. But Hermione did.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this have a hopeful ending, I don't know if it worked. 
> 
> Also, sorry that I posted this instead of my update for White Moon. I'll try to work on it.


End file.
